


Keep On Loving You

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Harry finally works up the nerve to propose to the love of his life.





	Keep On Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. Not beta'd! I hope everyone enjoys! xx

"Ginny?" Harry asked, looking down on the girl who held his heart.

"Hmmmm?" She asked, snuggling into his embrace deeper.

"Ginny, I need to say something, and it's important." He said, his heart racing.

She sat up, her face laced with confusion. "Harry, is something wrong?"

Harry got up off the sofa and began pacing back and forth.

Ginny reached out, grabbing his hand. "Bloody hell, Harry, what's wrong?"

Abruptly, he leant down and placed a kiss on her soft lips. It was sweet, just like her.

Pulling back, he grinned, then dropped to his knee.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise, and a slow smile spread across her face.

"Ginevra Weasley, I love you more than anything in this world. You had been there for me when I needed you. You understood my actions, and have always been accepting of me. You love me, as I love you. And you love me for me, not because I'm famous, or anything other stupid reason. I'm so madly in love with you... You're the first thing I think of when I wake up, and the last thing I think about before I go to bed. You're in my every thought and all my dreams. I can't even imagine my life without you."

He took a deep breath, then pulled out a ring. It was gold, with a diamond in the centre and two smaller diamonds on the side. There was an inscription on the inside reading: "I'll always love you."

Harry looked up at Ginny's eyes and saw that they were filled with tears. She was smiling that smile; her whole self was radiating with happiness.

"Will you marry me, Ginny?" He asked, feeling more nervous than he ever had in his entire life.

She jumped off the couch and tackled him into a hug. "Oh Harry," she cried, planting kisses all over his face. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, oh Merlin yes."

Their next kiss was filled with so much passion and love, they both felt as it if would consume them whole. 

"Oh Harry, I love you so much." She said, firmly pressing another kiss to his lips.

"And I love you, Ginny," he said, kissing her back. This was the happiest day of his life.


End file.
